


Ganthar in Sheep's Clothing

by lovelesswonder



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery
Genre: Barbed Penis, Dark!Billy, Graphic Description, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martin Mystery died, everybody mourned. Everybody except for the one who knew what had actually happened. And that someone wasn't finished with his plan yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganthar in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> SO I wrote this awhile ago. What possessed me to write this? It was when I rewatched Martin Mystery and noticed how jealous Billy was of Caitlin. It was originally goign to just be some possessive!Billy, but then this happened. I don't even know.  
> I honestly wouldn't have posted this (at least not for a long while), but I haven't been working on my other stories as much so I figured I might as well post something.

It was a gloomy day for the Center. They had recently lost their best agent, and today was the day to say goodbye to him. “I never thought that I would live past him.” Diana whimpered as she stared at the closed gasket. Next to her, Java was sobbing loudly, and M.O.M. was staring straight ahead unseeingly.

“At least he went out during combat.” Billy mumbled. The three agents were on a mission to capture some kind of monster that absorbed humans in order to live. The three got separated, and while Java and Diana found each other, Martin had vanished. The two had contacted the Center, and they discovered the monster’s lair. Inside the layer was Martin’s U-Watch, parts of his shirt, and the corpse of the monster. Nobody truly knew what happened, but when they couldn’t find Martin, they assumed that the monster had absorbed him, and while he was getting absorbed, he defeated the monster. 

But Billy knew the truth. He knew what truly happened.

“He died like a hero.” Daniel, another agent, whispered as tears cascaded from his eyes. He let out a sob as he gazed into the picture of his boyfriend.

Everybody knew that Martin loved girls. He flirted with every single one of them. That’s why it was such a surprise to everybody when he walked into the office hand in hand with Daniel. They were all placed on a mission together, and according to Martin, sparks flew. Billy clenched his fists angrily at the memory.

Suddenly, Diana started crying loudly. Looking up, Billy saw the casket getting lowered into the ground. Since they never actually found Martin, they buried the casket with his U-Watch. After the ceremony ended, people began leaving, but Billy stood there, gazing at the headstone. “Billy?” He looked up to see Diana staring at him with watery eyes. They were the only two left.

“Where did Daniel go?” Billy couldn’t help asking. Did the raven just walk off? 

“He left to console Java.” Diana gave him a watery smile. “And I thought that I should comfort you.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one comforting you?” After all, they were family while Billy was just a friend. 

“I loved Martin. But not in the way you did.” Billy froze. He didn’t think that anybody had noticed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Billy finally replied.

“You’re in love with Martin. It’s okay, you don’t have to hide it.” Diana wrapped her arms around him.

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t at first. You always seemed fine with Martin chasing girls. I mean, yes, there was that time when he was dating Caitlin that you weren’t so happy about, but none of us were. I didn’t know until Martin and Daniel started dating. You always looked so heartbroken.” Diana explained.

It was true. Billy could handle Martin chasing after girls. But if Martin was into guys, why wasn’t Billy good enough? Was it because he wasn’t an earthling?

“If it changes anything, Martin and Daniel’s relationship have been kind of rocky lately. It probably wouldn’t have lasted.” Diana said.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s too late now.” Billy sighed. Diana glanced at the newly covered hole.

“I guess you’re right.” Tears started flowing out of Diana’s eyes again. Billy almost let out a giggle. She didn’t know. She’ll never know.

“I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes.” Billy waved before began walking off. Diana gave him no reply, and he quickly made a portal to his room. Once in the safety of his room, Billy made sure that nobody was secretly watching before pressing a hidden button behind one of his posters. A door opened, and Billy walked into it. As soon as he was through, the door closed again, leaving a blank wall. Billy casually walked down the steps as he thought back to the last mission the trio were on. After they were separated, Martin somehow wandered into the monster’s lair. He had quickly called Billy on his U-Watch, and Billy came. He would always come when Martin called.

He had arrived just as the monster made an appearance. Together, Martin and Billy were able to completely vaporize it. After their success, Martin had grinned and patted Billy on the back.

“Thanks for coming so quickly, buddy! Don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t.” Martin poked at his torn up shirt forlornly. “This was my favorite shirt. Now come on, let’s go find Diana and Java so we can go home. I was thinking of seeing that new movie with Dan.” Martin smiled again, and Billy made his decision. When the blonde’s back was turned, Billy pressed a button on his hovercraft and a gas sprayed out, causing Martin to faint. Billy then pulled Martin’s U-Watch and tattered shirt off of him, before grabbing the blonde and vanishing into his room. After that, Diana and Java called, and the rest was a daze. It was a hassle explaining why Billy’s fingerprints were on Martin’s U-Watch and shirt, but the Center didn’t think much of it. After all, they were close friends. 

Billy let out a humorless chuckle as he walked down the last step. They were so close, which was why Billy knew that Martin would never look at him as a lover. At the bottom of the steps was another door. Billy pressed his hand onto the pad next to the door, and it silently opened.

“Billy!” Martin glared at him. “Let me go!” The shirtless blonde was tied to a chair securely. He had been like this for almost a week. The only time Billy loosened his binds was when he had to wipe Martin down. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Martin.” Billy smiled as he stood in front of Martin. The blonde snarled and pulled sharply at his bonds. “Stop that. You’ll hurt yourself.” Billy frowned as he saw Martin’s red wrists. Martin gave Billy and incredulous look.

“YOU’VE TIED ME TO A CHAIR AND YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT ME HURTING MYSELF?!” Martin shouted angrily.

“Don’t yell or I’ll have to gag you. If you think the ropes are uncomfortable, just wait until you see the gag.” A dark smirk came onto Billy’s face. “And if you don’t stop pulling on the ropes, I’ll knock you out again.” At this, Martin stilled.

“Why are you doing this?” Martin finally asked in a broken voice. “Just let me go. I want to see my dad, Diana, and Java again. I even want to see M.O.M.!” Martin turned his brown eyes to Billy. “Please, Billy.”

“I can’t, Martin. You know I’ll do anything for you, but that is the one thing I will absolutely not do. I’ve told you multiple times already, Martin. I’m doing this for us.” Billy caressed Martin’s face gently. Abruptly, he leaned down and kissed Martin. After a few moments of stillness, Martin snapped his head back, dislodging Billy’s lips.

“Stop that! There is no us, Billy!” Martin spat out.

“There isn’t an us yet. There will be soon.” Billy laughed before smoothing Martin’s spikey hair back. Billy leaned down again and once more, pressed his lips to Martin’s soft pair. When Martin remained frozen, Billy slid his tongue out and parted the blonde’s lips. Immediately, teeth clamped down, and Billy would have lost his tongue had he not retreated. 

“I’ve tried to be patient, Martin, but it seems like it isn’t working.” Billy growled out. “I was going to wait a little bit longer, but if you insist on this behavior, it’ll happen right now.” Billy walked over and grabbed the gag he had furtively bought a while ago. “Sometimes humans have the greatest ideas.” Billy smirked.

“Billy? No, Billy, don’t!” Martin strained away from the ring gag. “Please, Billy! Stop!” With a satisfied grin, Billy secured the gag onto Martin before stepping away. “Whaaa daaaa heeek?” Martin mumbled as his tongue darted out to press against the metal ring. “Biiwwy!”

“Martin, it would be in your best interest to keep quiet otherwise I’ll put something else in there.” Billy glared at Martin until the blonde lowered his eyes in obedience. “Now then. I really didn’t want to do this so soon since I was supposed to get you ready, but you’re so defiant. You leave me no choice.” Billy sighed sadly before pulling a needle out.

“Biwwy! Wha ii dat?” Martin eyed the needle with apprehension. Billy ignored him and plunged the item into Martin’s arm. Almost immediately, the blonde slumped over. “Whaaaa?” Martin slurred.

“It’s just a mild drug. Don’t worry.” Billy patted Martin’s head before untying him. True to his personality, the blonde tried to struggle, but the drug did its duty and Martin could only flop his arm around uselessly. “We have to hurry before the drug wears off.” Billy huffed as he drugged Martin further into the room where a plain metal table stood. Billy pushed Martin down so that the two were facing each other before looping the rope around his hands and tying it to the table’s legs. After he was done with the hands, Billy did the same to Martin’s feet. Finally finished, he stood back to watch his immobile prey. 

“Biwwy, pwwea hhopp.” Martin pleaded, his eyes filling with tears as drool fell out of his mouth. Billy only walked closer. Distressed whimpers were beginning to emit from Martin’s mouth. Reaching behind him, Billy grabbed a knife and deftly sliced through the remainder of Martin’s clothing. Now fully exposed, Martin twitched, trying to shield himself.

“Don’t try to hide yourself from me.” Billy crooned as he ran his hand around Martin’s body. Martin’s head turned violently, and he squeezed his eyes tightly. “Is my human form not pleasing to you?” Billy laughed. “Would you prefer my smaller form?” Martin’s eyes flew open as he stared at Billy. “I’m not fond of my human form either, but my small form isn’t adequate enough to mate you.” Billy tapped a finger against Martin’s hole. 

“Noooo!” Martin shook his head frantically. 

“But to be honest-“ Billy continued as though he had not heard Martin. “-this human form is not enough to mate you either.” Billy shedded his human shell. “But my original form should be.” Billy smirked as he began morphing. Soon, he was his old self again. “How I missed this form.” Billy chuckled deeply. “Remember when you decided to make that chip that would keep me from changing ever again and I refused it? I told you it was because I wanted to ‘face my fears’ but I lied. I didn’t take it because I knew one day it would come to this.” 

“Pweea…” Martin whimpered pitifully. His brown eyes looked at Billy pleadingly, but Billy had already made his decision.

“I didn’t want to do this to you, Martin, but you leave me no choice.” Billy concentrated until his finger became liquid form. Slowly, he inserted his finger into Martin’s scrotum and wiggled it around. Small gasps began escaping from Martin’s throat. Quickly, Billy inserted three more fingers, ignoring Martin’s small shriek of pain. When Martin began relaxing around the four fingers, Billy inserted his last one. Martin’s back tensed up, and Billy sighed. “Why do you make it harder for yourself?” Billy brought his other hand up and began stroking Martin’s flaccid member until it was erect and straining. A dark red blush had settled onto Martin’s face at that moment, and Billy took a deep breath before forcing his whole hand inside of Martin.

“AAAAAAAAH!” Martin shrieked, his body rising off of the table. His eyes rolled up, and for a moment, Billy thought that Martin had fainted. When Martin began shifting, Billy solidified his hand and clenched it in order to form a fist. He pushed his fist in and out of Martin. A few thrusts later, Martin’s eyes grew bigger and a long moan came from his mouth. Martin’s cock, which had softened when Billy shoved his whole hand in, rose again. Deeming Martin as stretched out as he would ever be, Billy withdrew his hand, which caused a questioning moan to escape from Martin.

“Don’t worry. There’ll be something bigger for you soon.” Billy unfastened his shorts to reveal his huge, bumpy length. “Of course, you’ll have to get it wetter.” Billy walked over to where Martin’s mouth was and rested his length on the metal ring. “Get it as wet as you can, Martin. It’s all you’ll be getting.” Tentatively, Martin’s tongue poked out and licked up the underside of Billy’s cock. Martin let out a confused whine when he felt the ridges on Billy’s member. “Those are my ridges. They’ll help me breed you.” Billy whispered to Martin before shoving all the way in. As Martin’s throat convulsed violently around it, Billy’s cock got even harder. “There, good enough.” Billy gruffly told Martin before pulling out and unlocking the gag. For a moment, Martin’s mouth hung open as if the gag was still in place.

“Wha-?” Martin finally mumbled out. He blinked a few times before becoming alert. “Billy, you’re not going to-“

“Breed you? Fuck you? Split you on my dick? I’m going to do all of those things.” Billy walked back to where Martin’s gaping hole was winking at him. 

“Please. Please Billy. Just let me go. I promised I won’t tell anyone! Everything will go back to normal.” Martin begged. 

“I’m sorry, Martin, but I can’t.” Billy gritted his teeth and began inching in.

“OOOOW!” Martin screeched. “BILLY! STOP!” At the pain in Martin’s voice, Billy paused so the human could regain his breath. “Bi-Billy…you…can’t k-keep me…here forever.” Martin panted out, his eyes dazed with pain. In response, Billy gripped the human’s legs harder and continued entering Martin’s heat. Loud shrieks of pain spilled from Martin’s throat, but this time, Billy wouldn’t stop. At last, Billy’s entire length was inside of Martin. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from Martin, and Billy ran a soothing hand over the bump on Martin’s stomach. “It’s..too…big.” Martin sobbed as his eyes rolled back.

“Shhh, it’ll get better soon.” Billy whispered as he began moving. He stared at Martin’s stomach in fascination, watching the outline of his cock moving. Noticing Martin’s limp state, Billy grabbed hold of his member and began stroking it. However, Martin’s tight heat was beginning to get to him. “I’m not going to last long.” Billy groaned as his hand sped up. Martin let out a long moan and his legs began shaking.

“Too much, too much.” Martin blabbered.

“You’re doing so well. You’ll be such a good mother to our children.” Billy grunted as he pistoned in and out of Martin brutally. Suddenly, Martin tensed up and his inner muscles began clamping onto Billy’s rigid length. The sensation was too much, and Billy’s ridges grew into hooks, which tied the two together. Bill let out a groan as he filled Martin with his essence. The blonde’s stomach ballooned up, and with a small gasp, Martin lost consciousness. “Good boy.” Billy murmured as he ran a loving hand over the swollen stomach. He reached behind for a large plug, and when his hooks retracted, he pulled out and inserted the plug in its place. “That’s to ensure your impregnation.” He told the unconscious blonde. Billy pulled his shorts back on and stumbled over to where an inconspicuous device laid. Pressing a button on it, Billy only had to wait a few seconds before a familiar face showed up.

“Ganthar!” His first in command hissed at him. “Has your mission been successful?”

“Yes. I have succeeded in mating my consort and will be returning soon.” Billy nodded.

“Finally. We have prepared the planet well for you and your consort.” Billy nodded his thanks. When his first mate suggested he find a suitable consort for himself, Billy had been wary. However, he trusted his brother, and crash landed on Earth. There, he met the Center, and after concocting a tale about him leaving his people, he joined it in hopes of meeting a suitable person to become his consort. Years passed, but then he met Martin. When he told his first mate about the teen, Saakdan was happy. He told his leader to just grab the boy and come back to the motherboard, but Billy had been uneasy about it. What if the blonde didn’t like his true form? It was then that Saakdan suggested that three of them come to Earth and pretend that they were invading the planet. They could meet the boy, and Billy would get a chance to show Martin his true form. The plan was executed so perfectly. Not only did Martin accept his original form, but Billy also saw the awe in the boy’s eyes when he saw Billy’s form. 

With that out of the way, Billy began formatting a plan to take Martin back to his ship. He wanted to gain the boy’s love and manipulate him so that he would not be able to leave Billy. He had even donned on a human form in order to get closer to Martin. Of course, everything escalated, and instead of bringing back Martin willing, he had to do it by force. But no matter, Martin will be with him, which was all he wanted.

“Shall I bring the ship to you tomorrow?” His first asked.

“No. Now. He was very loud during our mating, so I don’t know what will happen. I will go to the designated place now. Come quickly.” Billy ordered before disconnecting the call. Hurriedly, Billy threw a cloth over Martin’s body and walked over to his hovercraft. Pressing the small red button on it, Billy watched as all of his belongings in his room shrank and zoomed into his hand. Billy made a portal to the designated area and then two of them were in the desert. Billy, thankfully, didn’t have to wait long before a small ship showed up. 

“Ganthar.” The three aliens bowed to him. 

“Let us go.” Billy growled as he climbed aboard. “Hurry before we are caught.” They all nodded, and with a blast, the ship hurtled into space. 

“Should we destroy this planet?” One alien asked. Billy glanced at the blue planet before shaking his head. They had supplied him with his consort. Let them live another day.

 

“Billy?” Diana rapped at the small door. “That’s strange. He’s not here.” Diana turned to M.O.M. “Where do you think he is?”

“Are you sure he’s not there?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “Just open the door.” Diana pushed the small door open and peered in. 

“He’s not in there. Nothing is in here!” Diana gaped at the empty room. M.O.M. pushed her aside to look. 

“That’s strange. Why would all of his belongings be gone?” Diana’s boss crawled into the room. “He would have told me if he was leaving.” Diana scanned the room before zooming into an almost hidden button. 

“What does that button do?” Diana asked. “I mean, it’s been awhile since I’ve been in Billy’s room, but didn’t there used to be a poster of Martin on there?” Diana leaned in and pressed the button. Immediately, a door formed. 

“What the-“ M.O.M. blinked in confusion. “I don’t remember constructing this part of Billy’s room.” The two of them quickly opened the door and walked down the stairs. 

“What is this place?” Diana gasped at the clinical looking room. The only things in the room was a table, a chair, and- “Billy’s hovercraft!” Diana dashed over to look at it. “Oh no, what if something abducted him!”

“No…” M.O.M. anguished gasp caused Diana to whirl around. The older woman was staring at the chair in horror. Diana slowly walked over to where the woman was frozen in shock. Looking down, Diana gasped. There were little blonde hairs scattered all around the chair. Diane knew without a doubt who they belonged to.

“It can’t be!” Diana felt tears rise up. She glanced at the table where some rope and fabric were laying. “Those are…Martin’s pants.” Diana whimpered. “No, please no!” Diana sank to her knees in horror. “I TRUSTED HIM!”

“We all did.” M.O.M. angrily spat out. She walked over to the hovercraft and gave it a harsh kick. “We all did.” She too, sank to her knees. “Why didn’t we question him more when we found his DNA on Martin’s U-Watch and shirt? WHY?!” The two women could do nothing but weep for their lost friend.


End file.
